


pull my ribs apart and let the sun inside

by ocelot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two halves of the same whole that had split apart and found each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull my ribs apart and let the sun inside

Mikasa sung to him bedroom hymns. Her skin was creature fear and drew him into dark shadows that lavished him like the distant memory of a woman he loved. Her eyes were dark and lazy. She kissed him long and hard – leaving tracks of red down his back and expelling from him any disillusions he had of her. Of what this was. His fingers were in her mouth and his words were swallowed in the blackness of her hair. Her teeth clenched down on his fingers. Hard enough to draw blood, but they never did. She left him bruised, but not scarred. That was the difference between them. He didn’t know how to leave anything whole.

She was made out of ashtrays and paper mache hearts. He burnt himself out on her. His fingers were rough against her skin, but she didn’t seem to mind. She liked the feeling of sandpaper scratching her thighs. His thumb lazily drawing circles as his fingers poised to enter her.

His tongue teased her mouth open. Kissing her as he undid her bra with practice. Since when did she wear a fucking bra? Or underwear for that matter. She had taken to wearing more layers. Smirking as he undressed her. Her smirk was as damnable as his.    

She got off on making him wait.

“Hurry up,” She rubbed herself against him.

“You are fucking impossible.” Levi groaned lowly.

She shoved her hand down her too tight pants.    

“You could get me off first for once.”

“Here I was thinking you were a gentleman.” She breathed huskily against his ear. She licked at his earlobe, nipping it as she felt her stomach muscles tense with desire.   

He drew her slender fingers into his mouth. Sucking on them until they were clean or as clean as either of their hands were ever going to be.

Her fingers were long and bitten-to-the-quick. Her knuckles were bruised and she had his skin under her nails. His nails were trimmed and clean. Not a speck of blood or dirt under them. She didn’t scrub herself clean until she bled.

Levi loved her hands. He loved her hands around his cock. He loved her hands snarled in his hair. He loved her fingers in his mouth. He loved her jagged nails down his back.

He kissed her until her lips were raw. He brushed back a strand of hair tenderly.

“Neat freak,”

“Not with you. I want you all over me.” Levi never wanted to wash her off of him. Her smell was the closest thing he knew to a home. Her touch was sawdust in his lungs. He inhaled her deeply.

“Don’t stop.” She could feel herself stretching around him as he fucked her harder than usual.  

She arched her back to meet his strides. She gripped his shoulders.  

“Don’t come yet.”

“Asshole,” She moaned breathlessly. Desperate for release.  

This was the only “power” he had over her even if she gave it to him. She trusted him with her body. With every inch of herself.

Her fingers clutched at the bed sheets as she came soundlessly. He kissed the top of her head. His lips brushed down her nose. He looked at her silently.

She had never looked more beautiful.

“What?” Mikasa hated when he stared.   

“Nothing,” Was all he ever said. His silence found a place inside of her. A place it could die in and haunt until both of them grew old – if they lived that long.

Mikasa wasn’t the kind of girl you complimented. Not unless you wanted a black eye. He could only tell her how beautiful she was with his tongue pressed to her cunt, how much he loved her with his cock inside her.  

She didn’t need a knife to cut him or binds to chain him to her. They didn’t need to share blood or a name to be a part of each other.


End file.
